An Animated Discussion
}} Tsukiko and Redcloak discuss using slain goblins to create undead. Cast * Redcloak (one-eyed) ◀ ▶ * Jirix ◀ ▶ * Tsukiko ◀ ▶ * Boot Wight ◀ ▶ * A Wight * A Ghoul * Five Hobgoblins Transcript Redcloak and Jirix survey the carnage from the Resistance and Team Peregrine's attack on the prison. Hobgoblin: ...and no one discovered it until the next shift came in, after the party was over. Redcloak: How many did we lose? Hobgoblin: 112 prisoners, eighteen of whom had been identified as having adventurer class levels and were scheduled for execution. Redcloak: Not the humans, I don't give a damn about humans! How many guards did we lose? Hobgoblin: They, uh... all of them, sir. They killed every goblin in the building. 43 soldiers and 4 browncloaks. Hobgoblin: Plus, a hobgoblin couple that had wandered away from the party was found dead with arrows in their backs. We think it's related. Redcloak: Damn it! I can't believe we actually HAVE elven insurgents in the city! Jirix: Concentrate your search in that direction, Officer. Redcloak: Good idea, they probably stumbled on the attackers while—Ah, crap. Tsukiko teleports in with two wights, "pop!" Jirix: What is she doing here? Tsukiko: Don't mind us, continue your cop drama. I can help myself. Tsukiko: Create Und— Redcloak: STOP!! Redcloak pushes Tsukiko and Tsukiko's spell is interrupted, "fizzle!" Tsukiko: Hey! Tsukiko: What the hell, Broccoli-face? If you want to animate these ones yourself, just say so. I'll start on the ones inside. Redcloak: No one is animating anything! Tsukiko: Uh, hello? Xykon told us both that we needed to replenish our supply of high-end undead before we left. Redcloak: These goblins died defending their posts, I will not have their remains desecrated! Tsukiko: OK, then, if I can't use these corpses, I guess I'll have to ask Xykon to provide me with some fresh ones. Tsukiko: 'Cause I'm sure he'll have no problem finding some that died in a less honorable manner—for example, screaming and begging for their prophet to save them. Tsukiko: Does that sound like a good idea to you—Wrong-Eye? Redcloak: ...No. Tsukiko: Oh! then I guess I'm free to use these bodies right here? Redcloak: Yes. Go ahead. Tsukiko: Yeah. That's what I thought. Boot Wight: Mistress, what does "Wrong-Eye" mean? Tsukiko: Beats me. Xykon told me to call him that if he got too uppity. Tsukiko: Create Undead! Jirix: She's not staying here when you leave, right? Redcloak: Don't worry, I ordered my super-size Impotence Special "to go". Tsukiko: Hello, little one. I'm your Mommy. Ghoul: I crave mortal flesh Tsukiko: Awww, Baby wants his num-num doesn't he? D&D Context * Adventurer classes (barbarian, bard, cleric, druid, fighter, monk, paladin, ranger, rogue, sorcerer, and wizard) are more powerful than NPC classes (adept, aristocrat, commoner, expert, and warrior) which are designed to be just for non-player characters in the story. * Create Undead is a 6th level spell which allows the spellcaster to create more powerful types of undead such as ghouls, ghasts, mummies, and mohrgs. Trivia * In #702, Redcloak had referred to "elven insurgents" but was apparently referring to Vaarsuvius' failed attempt to destroy Xykon in #651 through #661, as he is surprised to find out about Team Peregrine in this strip. * Xykon tells Tsukiko to call Redcloak "Wrong-Eye" because his brother's nickname was Right-Eye, having lost his left eye to a paladin of the Sapphire Guard. When Redcloak looks in the mirror now he looks like his brother, as he does in #701. External Links * 708}} View the comic * 146251}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Create Undead Category:Team Peregrine Joins the Azurite Resistance Category:Tsukiko Crosses Redcloak